This Boy
by SpanishSahara
Summary: Isaac gets into a fight at school, bringing him to the attention of Scott. Takes place at the start of season 3 but Isaac hasn't been introduced yet, and Jackson hasn't moved away. Scisaac.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Characters belong to Teen wolf. I also do not own the songs used in this story. Songs are The Rock Show by Blink-182, Sail by Awolnation, and Part of Your World from Disney's The Little Mermaid. **

**A/N: This is my first Teen Wolf fic. Review! **

"Scott I think you got ripped off with being a werewolf. I've seen Teen Wolf, and Michael J. Fox doesn't have to deal with werewolf hunters and kanimas. He just rules at basketball, and goes to parties, and...Scott?" Stiles trailed off. The hyper kid followed his friend's gaze down the hallway, locking in on Allison and Lydia. He groaned. "C'mon Scott, stop pining over her, it's embarrassing. Next you know you'll be howling at the moon in never-ending loneliness," he joked, howling quietly for effect. Scott shoved his friend lightly.

"Shut up, I'm trying as hard as I can," he retorted, continuing down the school hallway, averting his eyes as he passed Allison's locker. First bell rang, clearing Scott's head. "Oh crap Stiles, our class is on the other side of the school!" He exclaimed. Stiles' eyes widened, and he turned on his heels to sprint to chemistry class. Scott lagged slightly behind stiles, noting the odd way Stiles ran, with his arms waving and plaid shirt rippling behind him.

The pair rounded a corner, skidding to keep from crashing into the wall. There was a cluster of people at the end of the hallway. "Huh, I wonder what everyone's doing out here," Stiles said, slowing down as he neared the group of people. Stiles jumped, but he still couldn't see over the heads of all the students. "Great, now we'll never get to class, and the door's right there!" He shouted, exasperated.

"I'm not taking back what I said," they heard a voice say. Scott turned to Stiles. 'Jackson,' he mouthed. Scott pushed his way through the crowd until he was facing the open circle. Jackson stood at one end, fists balled at his sides, teeth clenched. He was dressed in his usual polo collared preppy ensemble, but his eyes glowed menacingly. On the other side stood a tall gangly boy in a large sweatshirt and jeans. His curly hair hung in his face, covering a black eye. Scott was sure that Jackson hadn't given him the shiner. It looked old, yellowing at the edges.

"Asshole," the boy spat through gritted teeth. Stiles mumbled apologies as he fought his way to the crowd, finally stumbling out next to Scott.

"Who is that?" Scott whispered. Stiles brushed himself off and looked at the scene.

"That's Isaac Lahey, he's on the lacrosse team with us," he replied grimacing at the boy's black eye. "Jackson do that?" He asked. Scott shook his head.

"Say it again," Isaac demanded, stepping closer to Jackson. He wanted to beat the crap out of the shorter boy, but he needed him to swing first to avoid serious trouble.

"No problem, your mother is lucky she's not around anymore. She doesn't have to see you fuckface," he added in the last word for good measure. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Jackson never has been particularly good with insults," he said to Scott quietly. Isaac shifted his feet. He just needed to push him a little bit farther.

"Your mother never even had to meet you, the lucky bitch," he smirked. The crowd gasped at the cruelty. Most of them didn't even know Jackson was adopted let alone that his mother was killed before his birth. Jackson's jaw dropped. Isaac licked his lips, this was it, he was going to punch him.

But Jackson didn't raise his fist. He raised one finger, as if scolding Isaac. "Y'know," he began, "I'm glad I've never reported the noises and shouting I hear at your house," he paused. Isaac's throat went dry, anticipating what would be said next. "I'm glad your father beats-," Jackson broke off, suddenly being pummeled by Isaac. Punches rained down on the muscular boy. knuckles connected with bone, and with a sickening crack, blood exploded from Jackson's nose. The shorter boy didn't fight back, just took the attack with a stream of shouts. Isaac screamed as his arms moved, trying to cover up his sobbing. As he pounced, his eyes glowed gold.

Mr. Harris appeared in his doorway, alerted by the shouting.

"Hey! Break it up!" He screamed, running into the circle and ripping apart the two teenagers. "Both of you, office right now!" He said, grabbing their shirts and leading them to the main office at the front of the school. The crowd slowly dispersed, and Scott and Stiles went into their chemistry classroom.

"I didn't know Isaac could do that, just destroy someone like that," Stiles commented, fiddling with a test tube. Scott nodded.

"He's always been so quiet," Scott noted, remembering back to lacrosse practice and realizing he had never heard the boy speak before.

"Well you know what they say, still waters run deep."

-x-

Scott sat with his mother at their kitchen table. For once, she was home for dinner, and they were having a tuna casserole. Mrs. McCall read the newspaper, clipping coupons for Saturday's supermarket trip.

"Scott, do you know a kid with the last name Lahey?" She asked, peering over her newspaper. Scott swallowed the massive bite of casserole before responding.

"Uh yeah, Isaac, why?" He asked, shoveling another forkful into his mouth.

"There's an article about his father here. Apparently he was found dead yesterday morning. It looks like foul play. People say he was a nice man, and that he was a swim coach at your school. It says he had a son your age, so I thought I'd ask. It's so sad," she remarked, turning the page to a story about rescue dogs. Scott chewed his food slowly. Maybe that's why he beat up Jackson for mentioning his father. He was just upset.

The next day after school, Scott made a point to find Isaac at lacrosse practice. He waited for the taller boy to begin changing and sidled up next to him.

"Hey, I'm Scott McCall, I don't think you know me, but I heard about your dad, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss," he said politely, pulling off his shirt and putting on his lacrosse gear. Isaac chuckled a little, which Scott thought was odd. Scott remained with Isaac for the rest of practice, feeling a little lost without Stiles who had a dentist appointment to go to. He talked with Isaac about Allison, his mom, movies, and television shows. Well, he was actually talking to Isaac rather than with him as Isaac made little contribution to the conversation.

"And then Jake had a dream with the Cosmic Owl in it so you just know something is about to happen and," Scott was saying. Isaac had stopped running suicides with him. He was panting with his hands on his knees.

"Why do you keep talking to me?" He asked, collapsing on the grass and looking up at the sky. Scott took a seat next to him.

"Coach is gonna have your ass for this, but I could use a break too," he said, guzzling down half his water bottle. Isaac looked up at him expectantly. "Well, normally I hang out with Stiles, but he's having a cavity filled. So I'm hanging out with you,"

"Lucky me," Isaac replied sarcastically.

Although he would never admit it, Isaac kind of liked having someone to pair up with. He wasn't the last person picked for a partner in tossing the ball anymore, and he had someone to chat with on the sidelines.

"Nice save out there," Isaac said to Scott as he got off the field. Scott looked surprised but said thanks nonetheless. He thought maybe he could have this boy as a friend. He made up his mind to ask Scott to hang out with him after practice, but he had to make the words come out of his mouth. '3, 2, 1, now!' He thought, but chickened out. 'C'mon Isaac, you can do this. You beat Jackson to a pulp, you can do something as simple as asking someone to hang out,' he argued with himself. Finally, at the end of practice, he built up the courage to ask him. Reaching out his hand, he tapped Scott on the shoulder. He barely touched the other boy before he spun around, startling him.

"Stiles is here to pick me up," he said quickly, grabbing his duffel bag and bypassing the showers. Isaac nodded and grabbed his things to walk back to the locker room. Of course he would leave him for Stiles. He was stupid for thinking otherwise. Scott threw his bag in the backseat and climbed into the passenger seat. He saw his teammates straggle into the locker room. Isaac stood in the middle of the field, fiddling with his helmet. Scott bit his lip.

"Stiles stay here for a minute. I'm going to go ask Isaac if he wants to hang out," Scott told him. Stiles raised his arms in disbelief as his friend sprinted across the field.

Isaac was surprised to see Scott running towards him. He looked behind him to see if he had left anything behind that he was retrieving.

"Hey Scott..." Isaac trailed off, confused at Scott's presence.

"Wanna come hang out with me and Stiles?" He asked, gesturing back to the car. Stiles, noticing attention directed at him, went from brooding to smiling lopsidedly due to the novocain.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" He asked, unsure of how awkward it would be. Moments before he was game for hanging out with Scott, but he didn't know what Stiles thought of him. Scott smiled a goofy smile.

"Stupid shit, y'know teenager stuff," he said, turning to head back to the car. Isaac liked that. He didn't get to do teenager stuff often.

-x-

" Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends. I couldn't wait for the summer and the warped tour. I remember it's the first time that I saw her there!" Scott and Stiles screamed along with the Blink-182 at the top of their lungs. Isaac laughed in the backseat. Scott sang the guitar riffs while stiles sang the drum parts. They were so stupid, and obnoxious, and free.

"...Fell in love with the girl at the rock show. She said what and I told her that I didn't know. She's so cool gonna sneak in through her window!" The pair continued. The cars that passed them shot them angry looks, but they didn't care. Isaac wish he knew the song so he could sing along.

"Hey Isaac," Scott called from the front after the song ended. "Got any requests?" Isaac whipped out his ipod and scrolled through until he found Sail by AWOLNATION. Stiles grabbed it, narrowly avoiding a trash can that had rolled into the street and hooking it up to the car. In his haste to press play, he accidentally flipped to Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid. Isaac scrambled to change it, but the song started too quickly, and he was left to curl up and wish he hadn't put his ipod on shuffle. To his surprise, Scott and Stiles were singing along to it.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?" Stiles sang, pulling onto a main road.

"Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?" Scott chimed in. Their masculine voices sounded odd with the song, but Isaac enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Look at this trove, treasures unfold. How many wonders can one cavern hold?" Isaac sang quietly along. Scott turned around.

"Alright Isaac!" The group continued to sing until they were left emotionally devastated wishing to be mermaids. "So what do you guys want to do?" Scott asked, rolling the window up to keep out the cool night air.

"Wanna go ghost hunting in the graveyard?" Stiles suggested.

"No," Isaac said quickly, drawing attention to himself. "I-I used to work there. I don't want to go back," he explained, causing Stiles to nod in understanding.

"So wanna just go back to my house?" Scott asked. "My mom is working tonight so we'll be alone. We could play video games and get Chinese food," Stiles shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," he said, doing a U-turn and speeding off down the street. Isaac rolled the window and slumped against the door, trying to avoid the suffocating feeling of being in a car with no windows open. The breeze ruffled his curly hair, and he closed his eyes to the night. The dim light of streetlights illuminated the inside of his eyelids slightly, providing a soothing rhythm.

-x-

The car suddenly came to a stop in front of a modest house, jerking Isaac out of his trance like state.

"Welcome to the McCall manor," Scott announced, leading the way to the front door. Isaac was struck by the normalcy of it all. While Derek's place was nice, it was more of a bachelor pad than a home. "There's soda in the fridge if you want it. I'm gonna go bring down blankets and pillows and we can crash in the living room. Uh, Isaac, you're staying over right?" Scott asked, hesitating before going upstairs.

"Y-yes, of course," Scott smiled and ran up the stairs. Isaac and Stiles made their way to the living room. Stiles dragged out a beanbag chair and plopped down in it with a controller like he had done it a million times before. He probably had, Isaac reminded himself. He sat gingerly on the edge of the couch, feeling like an intruder.

"So what do you like for Chinese food? I have to place the order, and I know what Scott likes," Stiles asked, getting out a pen to write the order on his arm. Isaac racked his brain. He had always cooked the meals for his father, never ordering out. There must have been some time he had had Chinese food. He remembered his mother vaguely serving him noodles as a child. What had she called them?

"Lo-mein?" He said unsure, hoping he pronounced it right. He must have for Stiles wrote it down on his arm without a second thought. He took out his cellphone and dialed the number from memory. He placed the order quickly and sat back down to play video games. He offered Isaac a controller to help him shoot and punch zombies, but Isaac was terrible at it. "Sorry you keep having to save me, I don't really have a video game console of my own," he apologized. Stiles shook his head.

"Oh man, that sucks. But it's weird, I would think that you'd naturally be good at fighting games since you're so good at fighting in real life. Oh by the way, how did you manage not to get in trouble for beating the crap out of Jackson?" He asked, the words a stream of consciousness pouring from his mouth. Isaac swallowed hard.

"I'm not really that good at fighting. I just know how to avoid a punch," he ran a hand through his hair, laughing nervously. "And, I just told them that I was mad about my dad dying, and they told me I just had to serve detention for the next few weeks," he said, moving the toggles on the controller absentmindedly. Stiles looked like he was processing the information, squinting his eyes and licking his lips.

"O-kay," he said slowly, obviously going to question him further. Before he could start, the pair were startled by the sound of someone falling down the stairs. Running, they discovered Scott buried in a mountain of pillows and blankets.

"I'm fine! I'm alive!" He joked, getting up and dragging the bedding into the living room. "Now Stiles, you normally like to sleep on the floor to be closer to the tv, but where would you like to sleep Isaac? You could sleep on the couch or the floor like Stiles," he said kindly, laying out the blankets on the floor.

"I can deal with the floor," he said, not wanting to put Scott out.

He watched as Scott and Stiles kicked zombie ass. Even though he sucked at playing, he agreed that it was fun. It made him want to punch someone, hurt someone. He breathed deeply to calm himself down, to keep himself from going into wolf-mode. Since he became a wolf, he was suddenly so full of anger.

Stiles got up and tossed the controller with him, leaving to go pick up the Chinese food. Stiles opened the door and groaned. Rain fell sideways and wind whipped the trees from side to side. Scott turned off the television and joined Isaac on the couch. Scott's eyes were low and his jaw set. Isaac instinctively moved farther away from him on the sofa.

"We need to talk Isaac," he stated. Isaac shook his head. His walls were coming back up.

"About what? We don't need to talk," he replied gruffly, staring in the opposite direction.

"When you beat up Jackson, there was something off about you," he started.

"Like what?"

"Well, you seemed to be goading him, like you wanted to be hit,"

"So?"

"So, I saw your eyes glow Isaac, I know what that means," Scott stated. Isaac looked at him, shocked that the conversation had come to that.

"Mind your own business McCall," Isaac warned.

"This is my business. Who's the alpha that bit you? Derek?" Scott, implored, standing up over Isaac. The action triggered a response in Isaac to stand up as well, to tower over him, to use his height as an advantage, his only advantage, against him.

"Stay out of it McCall," he growled. Scott's eyes flashed gold. The two moved closer together, eyes flashing, claws growing, and teeth gnashing.

"I'm not afraid of you Isaac Lahey,"

"You should be," Isaac slashed at Scott's chest, sending him flying back. Thunder crashed, and lightning struck close by, extinguishing the lights. Isaac let out a whimper.

It was so- dark. So totally hopelessly completely dark, and Isaac was trapped in it. He moved to the wall and felt for the switch, but the lights were gone. He felt his teeth retreating back in his mouth, and his anger subside. It was replaced by a new, raw feeling- fear.

"D-d-do you have flashlights?" Isaac asked desperately. Speaking out to a boy he couldn't see. Scott didn't answer for a moment, sending a pang of panic into Isaac's belly.

"Yeah, but I took all the batteries out of them to use for the remote control, and don't you think you're getting off that easy, I'm not finished with you!" He growled, but he was cut of by Isaac's slight whimpering.

"What about our phones and my ipod?" But as soon as he asked that, he remembered that they had left them in Stiles' car. "Uh candles! What about candles and matches?" He suggested hopefully. Scott took in Isaac's complete change in mental state with uncertainty.

"Uh, I'm sure we do, but I have no clue where they are," he replied. The other boy was silent, but Scott could hear his heartbeat pick up. More audibly, his breaths came in short quick bursts. Was he having a panic attack? A bright flash of lightning illuminated the boy's figure. No longer was he the intimidating wolf but rather a scared boy standing with his eyes closed and hands clenched near his mouth. "Isaac, I'm going to help you. I'm going to move towards you, so when you feel my hand don't freak out, it's only me," Isaac nodded imperceptibly in the darkness. A hand gripped his arm, and he was lead to the couch. He tried not to open his eyes. He didn't want to see how dark it was. It reminded him of long nights in the freezer where he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Although he was in a large room, he felt the walls closing in. Scott guided his head to his lap where he stroked his hair gently.

"It will be okay Isaac. I understand it's scary, but I'm here for you," he said, rubbing circles on his back. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Or describe what your feeling? I don't know how to deal with this, but if that will help you, I'm right here," he offered. Isaac nodded into his lap.

"I feel...trapped," he said. He couldn't believe his own ears. He couldn't even say these words out loud let alone to someone else. But for some reason, he kept going. "I feel like i'm going to be in the dark forever," he shuddered. "I feel like no one is going hear my screams. I feel like no one is ever going to let me out," he muttered into Scott's jeans. Saying the words made his heart race faster. Scott could feel it beating next to him.

"Good job Isaac. I'm proud of you," he said, trying to calm the boy down. He had no idea what Isaac meant by those feelings, but they sounded terrible. Unfortunately, Scott was not familiar with panic attacks and could do no more than physically soothe him. Isaac shuddered beneath his touch.

"Could you tell me a story?" Isaac asked meekly. Scott raised an eyebrow. "Like, for a distraction?" He clarified. Scott nodded, rubbing his thumb along Isaac's ear in the dark.

"Okay...well last year Stiles and I were messing around in the woods near Derek's house. We thought it would be a great idea to try and scare Derek. The plan was that I would throw a rock at the window, and Stiles would jump inside and scare him. On my way to find a rock, I fell and twisted my ankle. Derek saw Stiles' shadow outside and thought it was an intruder. He snuck up behind him and tackled him. I arrived just in time to see stiles looking up at him and saying 'well I've always wanted you on top of me,' while smirking. I interrupted, but I swear to god if I hadn't been there, they would have kissed," he said, chuckling a little at the memory. Isaac snickered a little.

"I never imagined Stiles and Derek together, but now I can kind of see it," he said, his heart rate going down and his breathing becoming more even.

"Ah-ha! So Derek did bite you," Scott said teasingly. Isaac sighed.

"Yes,"

"Did you want to be bitten?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I'm not talking about it," Isaac answered, turning away from Scott, gaining back some confidence now that his panic had subsided. Scott frowned, hoping to coax more out of the boy.

-x-

Isaac was the first to wake up. Scott slept facing into the couch, and Stiles lay sprawled out with spilled rice all over him. He pulled his sweater back over his head and grabbed his lacrosse stuff from the day before. He waved at Scott's mother as he tried to sneak out the door.

"Uh, hello? Who are you?" She asked, sipping her cup of coffee at the table. Isaac walked back towards her.

"I'm Isaac Lahey. I'm on the lacrosse team with Scott," he smiled nervously. She set her cup down.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your father Isaac," she said frowning just like Scott.

"Oh it's okay," he waved her off.

"When is the service if you don't mind me asking? I want to make sure Scott is there," she said politely.

"Oh it's today at three, but he doesn't have to come. I don't really want anybody there," he finished quietly, slipping out the door before she could react.

Going back to Derek's place was like returning back to reality. He set his stuff down and grabbed food from the fridge.

"So I see you met Scott," Derek stated, standing in the doorway. Isaac dropped the carton of milk, startled to see him.

"Yeah...,"

"Don't get too attached to him. I don't want him to fill your head with his ideas of morals and ethics. They're just too hard for our kind to follow," he reasoned. Isaac nodded.

"Did you turn him?"

"No," Isaac shifted his weight uncomfortably and went back to pouring a glass of milk. Derek didn't avert his gaze.

"You seem different. What's different about you?" He asked, moving closer to closely inspect Isaac.

"I don't know. Just tired I guess," he shrugged. Derek shook his head.

"No, that's not it. You seem...brighter?" He wondered.

"Just nice to make friends," he said, turning to hide his flush.

"Oh my god. You have feelings for Scott," Derek accused, smiling.

"I do not!" Isaac barked. Derek laughed.

"Oh this is rich. Isaac in love with Scott," he clutched his side as he cackled.

"Shut the hell up Derek!" Isaac thundered, breaking the glass of milk in his hand with the force of his fingers. Derek sobered.

"Hey, calm down! My you really are a hot tempered one aren't you?" He noted, sitting down on the countertop. Isaac checked the time above the oven. 2:00.

"You wouldn't happen to have a suit I could borrow do you?" Isaac asked.

-x-

"Stiles can you give me a ride to the cemetery at like 2:45?" Scott asked, sitting in Stiles' room and tossing a ball into the air. Stiles swiveled in his computer chair.

"I can, but I don't understand why you're going. You barely know Isaac, and he even told your mom that he didn't want anybody there,"

"I know, but that's just something people say. He needs someone there with him. I read that he doesn't have any other family," Scott reasoned.

"Scott, sometimes you're too nice for your own good," Stiles gave up, spinning back towards the computer. Footsteps came up the stairs, and Sheriff Stilinski opened the door.

"Hey boys. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be gone for a few hours. So if you go anywhere, notify me," he said turning to go back down the stairs. Stiles stopped him.

"I'm dropping Scott off at the graveyard. It's Mr. Lahey's funeral. He's going for Isaac," Stiles explained. Sheriff Stilinski raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Isaac wants you to be there? I'm surprised Isaac can even stand to be there himself," he remarked. Stiles screwed up his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The sheriff looked uncomfortable but spoke anyway.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you guys this, and definitely don't tell Isaac I told you, but it was discovered that Mr. Lahey abused his son, quite brutally. Jackson Whittemore confirmed it. He used to lock him in a freezer for punishment. He's truly a brave boy if he's going to that monster's funeral," he said sadly, turning and leaving. Stiles sat there with his mouth open.

"Holy crap," he said into the silence of the room. Scott shared the sentiment.

"We have to go," Scott spoke, grabbing his suit jacket and racing to the car.

Isaac stood alone in the cemetery over a hole in the ground. No one had come to the funeral. His father had been liked by people, but after his wife died, he pulled himself out of society. Isaac was glad no one came. He didn't think he could deal with the condolences and the crying from people who never knew the man. It was cold and misty that afternoon, creating goosebumps on Isaac's hands as he set a rose down on the casket.

Scott arrived late with Stiles in tow. He saw the tall boy standing on the hill a few yards away in a short yet slightly loose suit. He had his head down and his hands gathered as if praying.

"Should we go up?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head uncertainly. Isaac stirred slightly.

"I hate you," Isaac directed towards the square hole. He didn't say it loudly, but he said it confidently. "You made my life a living hell," he went on. "I hate you," he repeated, louder this time. He clenched his teeth and screamed: "I hate you!" as loud as he could.

Scott heard a yell from the hill. He motioned for Stiles to stay put and ran up towards Isaac. Tears started to form in Isaac's eyes, rolling down his face and dripping onto his dress shoes. He dropped to his knees in the squishy mud and held his face in his hands.

"I love you," he said quietly to his father. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, Scott. He turned to look up at the boy. The boy who he told his darkest feelings to the night before. "I loved him," he stated simply. Scott cocked his head.

"But he hurt you?" he asked, unsure how to deal with the situation. Isaac looked back at the smooth shiny wood at the bottom of the earth.

"He didn't always," he answered. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he used scott's arm to pull himself up. The pair staggered back to Stiles' car. They boy sat in the back, and Stiles put the car in gear without a word. They rode through backroads in silence as Isaac thought about Scott. Although he had only really known the boy for a few days, he already trusted him more than anyone else in his life. The dark haired boy dozed next to him while Stiles drove silently. Isaac nudged him.

"Wha?" He questioned. Isaac moved in to kiss him innocently.

"I love you."


End file.
